ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Ultra Princesses
is an American action-adventure-fantasy-comedy television series created by TBD. It is produced by and will premiere on Disney Channel and Disney XD on TBD 2018/19. Synopsis Set in a distant future, five princesses are chosen by Mason Mouse to be part of a superhero team in order to save Ducktropolis (a futuristic version of Duckburg) from potential menaces. Characters Heroes *'Starlet Butterfly' (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - Star Butterfly's descendant and, despite being the youngest, the leader of the group. *'Cyborgella' (voiced by TBD) - Cinderella's descendant. *'Elsbot of Arendone' (voiced by Grey Griffin) - Elsa of Arendelle's descendant. *'Bella' (voiced by TBD) - Belle's descendant. *'Jasmina' (voiced by Cree Summer) - Jasmine's descendant. Allies *'Mason Mouse' (voiced by Nolan North) - Mickey Mouse's descendant and the mentor of the group. **'Plutarc' (vocal effects by Bill Farmer) - TBD *'Mercy Mouse' (voiced by Tara Strong) - TBD *'Duncan Duck' (voiced by Steven Blum) - TBD **'Hubot, Duborg and Louis' (voiced by Jeannie Elias, Pamela Adlon and E.G. Daily, respectively) - TBD *'Denise Duck' (voiced by Tress MacNeille) - TBD *'Boofy Goof' (voiced by Bill Farmer) - TBD **'Max Goof' (voiced by Jason Marsden) - TBD *'Scrooge McDuck' (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) - TBD *'Ludwig Von Drake' (voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Martin Diaz' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD *'Pegasus Head' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Janet Lynn-Thomas' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD *'Jamie Ordonia' (voiced by Cristina Vse) - TBD *'Annabelle of Arendone' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'The Genie' (voiced by Dan Castellaneta) - TBD *'Tipper and Cable Pines' (voiced by Troy Baker and Catherine Taber, respectively) - TBD *'Kimberly Possible' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Hannah Morgan' (voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD *'Plasmin the Penguin' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Brandy Harrington' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Whiskers' (voiced by Charlie Adler) - TBD *'Dick and Agent J Daring' (voiced by Daran Norris and Kath Soucie, respectively) - TBD **'Driley Daring' (also voiced by Grey Griffin) - TBD **'Fabrice Daring' (voiced by Nancy Cartwright) - TBD **'C.A.R.T.E.R. 5.0.' (voiced by ) - TBD *'Catherine Flynn' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Thaddeus Flynn' (voiced by Bryce Papenbrook)- TBD ***'Platatron' (vocal effects by Dee Bradley Baker) - TBD **'Sorcerer Flint Fletcher' (voiced by Thomas Brodie-Sangster) - TBD **'Isabelle Garcia-Shapiro' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Benny Tjinder' (voiced by TBD) - TBD **'Bullford Van Stomm' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Blastona' (also voiced by Mae Whitman) - TBD **'Mechi' (voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - TBD Antagonists *'The Vile Queen' (voiced by Susanne Blakeslee) - TBD *'Raptangle' (voiced by Nika Futterman) - TBD **'Flint Rider' (voiced by Charlie Schlatter) - TBD *'Nano' (voiced by Alan Tudyk) - TBD *'Peg-Leg Puck' (voiced by Jim Cummings) - TBD *'Overlord Walsh' (also voiced by Troy Baker) - TBD **'Jolphy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett) - TBD *'Jinx de Spell' (also voiced by Catherine Taber) - TBD *'Hades' (voiced by James Woods) - TBD **'Pain and Panic' (voiced by and , respectively) - TBD *'Overlord Herbert Doofenshmirtz' (voiced by Dan Povenmire) - TBD *'Facilier' (voiced by Keith David) - TBD *'Claude Frollo' (also voiced by Corey Burton) - TBD *'Tamatoa' (voiced by Paul Rugg) - TBD Episodes See List of episodes. Production Trivia *The premise of the series is similar to Warner Bros.' Loonatics Unleashed and its spin-offs Hollic the Speedy Boy and Freakazina. *Starlet is the only main character to descend from a television series character rather than a film one. *Some characters are still alive due to being immortal creatures or being robots. Category:American animated television series Category:Hand-drawn animated television series Category:Traditional animated Category:Disney Television Animation Category:Disney Channel Category:Disney XD Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:TV-Y7-FV Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure Category:Magical girl Category:Comedy